


Tilt the Universe

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Dean, Bottom Sam, Brotherly Affection, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In mid-May, Chicago weather sees an upturn in humidity. Some bear the change better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tilt the Universe

It's too early in the season to turn on the air conditioning, and too late in the day to care.

Muggy and humid, they tossed around in bed this morning, neither sleeping nor awake. It was Sam's job to count the rotations of the long, firm, familiar body next to him, rustling the sheets and kicking off the last of the covers. He would hear a deep inhale, followed by a languorous sigh.

Currently, Sam's left leg is draped over Dean's right. Sam may also be taking up most of the bed, however, that is uncertain and he won't be the one to start inquiries. With his arms above him, he stares up at the ceiling. Too humid to move. It might be nice to get up, shower under a cold spray for a few minutes, and climb back into bed. They should also eat something, at some point. Cold sandwiches and some beer.

Or smoothies. Juana bought him a bullet thing. He has no idea how it works. Dean, the appliance whisperer, has it all figured out. Sam could bribe him into whipping up a banana strawberry smoothie.

Closing his eyes, Sam matches the next languid inhale and exhale beside him.

A freckled, warm hand reaches over. Its movement is as slow as the day.

Like a needle dropping on a record, Dean's fingers skim over Sam's middle. Dipping down in circles, rough fingertips pop and crackle with electric ease.

Sam looks over.

His eyes meet green ones.

It's not too hot for Sam to open his legs and wrap them around Dean's waist. Not too sultry for him to pass over a bottle or to tilt his hips up to feel the blunt, slick head of Dean's cock nudge against him.

Everything feels heavier in this weather. Outside, clouds draw over the sun. Inside, Sam draws Dean close, kissing him sweet and cool as he simmers through the ache and burn of being opened up.

Dean slides in, lush and thick.

Sam sighs at the hilt pushing against him. He holds Dean deep.

He never gives a name to his loneliness outside of every moment away from this. He never expresses the pain without Dean rocking their hips together, pressing them closer, delving inside as deep and as hard as he can. Nothing is ever so good as it is right now, right here, underneath the steady, strong weight of six feet of muscle and freckles.

Underneath the starlight of green eyes.

The stop and go of their hips.

Above them, the headboard complains. Between them, the squelch of every long fuck inside Sam sounds out, mixing in with the smell of clean sweat and mowed grass from the breeze that sweeps through. Sam lifts his legs.

Pressure builds from the steady, rhythmic pounding of the man buried inside him. He keeps his fingers on Dean's throat, over the hum of a river that stirs life.

Desperate, Sam begs.

He begs with please and more and harder. He begs in the nonsensical mutterings his mouth produces the moment Dean shifts the universe, moving it slightly to the right. From inside, he can feel the twitch and swell of his brother, this man, one person and the whole galaxy all at once.

What solidifies Sam's release, his yield of control, is Dean reaching down with the arm that talks to him late at night. It thinks no one else can hear it whisper it's nasty, filthy lies to its former owner.

But Sam can.

And he will chase it out--always.

Dean slips his hand into Sam's. He runs his thumb over Sam's knuckles. The movement of the stars slows. The friction in their fusion ebbs for just one moment.

This moment here.

When Dean lifts Sam's hand to his lips and places a kiss over the silver ring that will follow Sam from this life into the next.

It will melt down on the pyre.

And find its way back again, wherever they travel on from here.

From here, this point, where a brother and a lover catches the hitch in Sam's breath and holds it until the pressure culminates into one, loud, echoing moan. Sam comes in ropes that lace his middle and Dean's. He screams with the clench of his innermost muscles, constricting and contracting over the large, twitching cock pushing up against a boundary of pain and pleasure within him that Dean discovered.

He marks up what is his.

And he squeezes Dean's hand in those breathless seconds after.

Dean closes his eyes and squeezes back. His hips lose all rhythm and finesse. All that's left is the raucous symphony from the headboard and mattress.

Pressed forward, Dean fills Sam up to the brim. He gives everything--every drop, every shudder, and every satisfied sigh. Consistent as always in this part, Dean does not pull out immediately. He rests between and on top of Sam until the very last moment, hiding his face in the crook of Sam's shoulder. 

Their breathing quiets into a lull. Dean slips out. Sam closes his eyes. 

Two welcomed fingers replace what is lost. 

This is how they stay for more than a while. It's hot outside and still hotter inside, the two of them tangled and sweaty. But Sam falls into the half-sleep from earlier, dozing, on a side of comfortable he is considerably familiar with. 

They can clean up later.

**Author's Note:**

> this is how it's been lately in chicago--humid and muggy. though i think these two are having a better time of it than most. ;) 
> 
> been a while since we've heard from these guys! i've missed them. i'm not caught up with season 10, but from what i've seen in fandom, i hope this helps to soothe things at least a little. <3


End file.
